Caillou Gets Executed
(Eyewitness news starts) Kuroto Dan: this is Kuroto Dan from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, coming to you live at the lakeside, today's is about a eight year old named caillou, who is facing execution, she killed the Teletubbies and Hits Rosie with the Plant, Bing Bong: Caillou must be burned by Annet Myer Professor kukui: there are lots of people cheering for Angelica Pickles who is facing execution Iris, giffany, dark magician girl and azura: yes! Angelica is going to get executed Chief Wiggum: This is your cell, your execution date is on Halloween night. Angelica Pickles: please, I want to escape Chief Wiggum: oh no you don't, you can't escape, there's security cameras on stock, and drew and Charlotte will talk to you (Cheif wiggum leaves, drew and Charlotte arrives) Charlotte pickles: Angelica, for killing sackboy, you are grounded grounded grounded forever! Angelica Pickles: drew and Charlotte, I am sorry, can you get me out of jail? Drew pickles: no, we can't get you out of jail, your execution date will be on Halloween night, now goodbye forever, young lady! 7:30 PM Chief Wiggum: Okay Angelica Pickles, execution time. (The Japanese soldiers bring Angelica Pickles and they shave Angelica Pickles' hair and put a cotton ball on her) Chief Wiggum: Okay, follow me to Annet Myer's Lair. (Cut to: Annet Myer's Lair) Annet Myer: I'm Annet Myer from Earnest Evans, El Viento, and Annet Again. I've heard that you killed Sackboy, now any last words before I breath fire to burn you? Angelica Pickles: No. Annet Myer: No Last words, okay then. (In Summer Tiki's voice) You will burn! Myer then breaths fire at the explosive stuff and runs out of the lair and covers her ears as the explosion SFX from SpongeBob SquarePants is heard when the nuclear explosion burns Angelica Pickles Annet myer: now she's dead (Cut to Kermit the frog, miss piggy, Fozzie bear and gonzo holding the banner that says "no more Angelica pickles!") (Cut to Casey kelp, seaberry delight, roll light, coraline jones, and nowi holding the sign that says "farewell angelica!") Professor kukui: now that Angelica got executed by getting burned by annet Myer for acting mean to people, are there any questions? Custard: what will happen to her body? Professor kukui: her body will be taken to graveyard and she will be in hell, and what is your name? Custard: I'm Custard, one of the Save-Ums. Professor kukui: thank you Custard (Custard leaves) Azura: How many people did she bully? Professor kukui: she bullied many people, and what is your name? Azura: i'm Azura from Fire Emblem Fates professor kukui: thank you azura (azura leaves) Professor kukui: that's all for eyewitness news, this is professor kukui, signing off. (We then see Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Coraline Jones, Nowi, Roll Light, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania at the grave celebrating Angelica Pickles' death as Brand New Way by Ganasia plays in the background)